The use of relatively small amounts such as, for example, from 0.1 to about 1 percent by weight, of polytetrafluroethylene ("PTFE") as an anti-drip additive in flame retardant grades of ABS-type thermoplastic resin molding compositions is known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,739 and 4,579,906, as are additives having a high PTFE content for use in making such compositions, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,739.
An ABS-type rubber-modified thermoplastic resin composition suitable for molding articles that exhibit a high tensile modulus as well as a low friction surface is now desired.